


La llamada

by sara_f_black



Series: Viñetas NCIS TX [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras asegurarse un momento de que no había ruido en la casa, contestó. A Gibbs no le gustaría escuchar esa llamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 10x01.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Fornell sonrió. Se había quedado recogiendo la mesa mientas Gibbs bajaba al sótano a empezar a medir para construir algo nuevo, aunque no había querido decirle qué. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era tiempo perdido tratar de convencerlo de dormir. El trabajo de la madera era el único descanso que su amigo conocía. 

Tras asegurarse un momento de que no había ruido en la casa, contestó. A Gibbs no le gustaría escuchar esa llamada, así que no estaba de más confirmar que seguía en el sótano. 

-Finalmente –dijo Diane antes de darle tiempo de decir nada, como si llevara todo el día contactándolo y fuera culpa de él no haberlo logrado. Directamente abordó el tema por el cual llamaba–. ¿Cómo está Leroy? 

La pregunta no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos sobre por qué le interesaba. Tenía ese tono de hierro en la voz para dar órdenes que desperdició al no unirse a algún cuerpo militar. 

-Buenas noches a ti también, Diane. 

-Tobías–. El tono de advertencia no fue disimulado por ningún intento de tono amistoso. 

Fornell bajó la cabeza y el tono de voz. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé? 

-¡Tobías! –Ese tono le era familiar. Era el tono “no-me-tomes-por-tonta-que-soy-más-lista-que-tú”–. Te conozco. Los conozco. Estás en su casa o has estado allí. Ustedes tienen un matrimonio a la distancia más funcional que el que tuvieron conmigo. 

Fornell no respondió, concediéndole el punto. Casi pudo visualizar la sonrisa de desdén triunfador en el rostro de su exesposa. 

-Es Gibbs –contestó tras un momento de silencio–. Está bien. O lo estará, cuando atrapemos al mal nacido. 

Escuchó el resoplido de fastidio al otro lado de la línea. 

-Menos mal que no tiene vida para nada más que para eso. 

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Fornell no estaba exenta de melancolía. Cuando durante su matrimonio salía el tema del exesposo de su mujer a discusión, ese era uno de los puntos recurrentes. 

-No te preocupes, estará bien –le aseguró el agente del FBI–. Estoy trabajando con él. 

-Una garantía –replicó Diane con un tono que no daba claridad sobre si era ironía o no–. No estoy preocupada. Pero la noticia está en todo lado. Me ha perseguido todo el día. 

Tenía una forma de decirlo que habría hecho sentir mal a la noticia por perseguirla, de ser eso posible. Fornell miró hacia el sótano deseando tener ya en la mano el trago que Gibbs le ofrecería al bajar. 

-Ya podrás dormir con la conciencia tranquila por preguntar. 

Sabía que a Diane le fastidiaba haber demostrado preocupación pero aun así había hecho la llamada. Casi podía ver el gesto de disgusto en su cara. Sin embargo, su tono de despedida fue suave, casi conciliador. Su manera de dar las gracias sin decirlo. 

-Buenas noches, Tobías. 

Le colgó casi sin esperar respuesta. Fornell guardó el teléfono con resignación. 

Había esperado esa llamada todo el día. Tal vez nunca había llegado a conocer totalmente a su esposa durante el matrimonio, pero en algunas cosas, sí que la conocía.


End file.
